Mother
by Shi Sendo
Summary: The woman who bore me is no longer here, i miss her. please...let my mother hold me once more...no pairing
1. Chapter 1

Mother

By shi sendo

I do now own AVATAR it is own by Nick. Blah, blah, blah.

This is for the mother's of avatar. They need some light on them, although these vignettes are small and quite sad.

Aang, Toph, Katara and Sokka were all sleeping around the campfire, exhausted after a day of flying. They were still on the run, but now…now a feeling of remembrance and sadness was rested heavily on their shoulders. Though the saddness was not for themselves but for the woman who bore them.

Air Nomad temple, 100 years earlier.

A woman with blue hair and eyes of ocean blue. Her face held lines of sadness and longing ness, they had replaced sadness and joy. She had given birth to her son, a healthy infant with a blue arrow and other markings of an Air bender. But in this era, it was common for an air bender to be born in this part of the world. What replaced her lines of happiness was the fact that her son, her only child, would be the avatar. Some would think this an honor, but it wasn't when the fire nation wanted your child dead. She had fled her family home and headed to the Air Temple she knew would keep her child safe. Her husband had died in a fire nation raid and her heart was heavy. That was until she had felt the joy of her son's kicks in her womb. She pulled her hood down and looked around. She was getting close and her son was still sleeping peacefully in her arms. She smiled down at him, seeing her son breathing and knowing he would be safe soon.

"Hold it right there." A gruff voice said. Turning around she saw two fire nation soilders standing behind her.

"yes?" she asked, holding her sleeping son closer.

"What are you doing around her woman? Don't you know where you are?!" the one who had called asked.

"N-no, I'm lost. I'm on my way to the temple where my grand father resides, I've a new born and I wish for him to meet him." She said, remembering the story she would tell.

"Oh, well you are heading the wrong direction, here we'll help you." The man said and helped her onto his mount. His partner also got on his own and they traveled for three hours before arriving at the Air temple. The woman thanked them kindly and began walking up the mountain. As she walked, she reflected what her dreams had told her. She knew this would be the last time she was to walk this path…this would be the last time she saw ground. She took it all in and knew her fate, accepted her fate and feared her fate. As well as the fate of her little one. She knew his would be a hard life, and one she could not spare him. She loved her son and wanted him to be raised normal, but…that was a foolish dream seeing as fate laughed at her. She felt her body start to grow weak as she walked further and further up the mountain. She looked around, soaking it as she walked.

"I was a foolish woman my son, I shouldn't have left my home and now I shall not even raise you as I wanted. I wanted you to be happy, to grow up as I did. To play in the mountains, to play in the air and to meet people around the world. I hope one day, you too will be able to enjoy this. I wish it were that you could be safe and sound, away from anyone who wishes to harm you because of what you will be. But don't worry my son, if I can, I promise, I will protect you. No matter where I am or where you are, we will always be connected and I will keep you safe." She said to her son and kissed his forehead.

Once she reached the top and saw the monks standing there, she knew her time was almost up. Monk Gyatso looked at his great grand niece and knew this would be her last day. He took her into his arms and held her while she cried. They went to his rooms and instantly both mother and son were cleaned, fed and clothed properly. The young woman of only eighteen summers looked at her infant and told her uncle what happened. He nodded and held her hand every now and then. Once she told her story, they sat in silence while they ate a simple but good meal. After that, they walked and looking around and just spending time together.

"Grand-uncle, please…take care of my little Aang, he's …he's what my life is about…he is the one who will help our world stay safe…" she said softly, seeing as the sun started to set. She cried harder, her tears falling down onto her son's cheeks. Aang woke up and looked into his mother's sad and tired eyes. He held his small hand out to hers and she kissed it, trying to smile for him. He cooed and made content noises and they just played simply like this as the sun started to set. She looked up once and saw the sun set and then back at her son. She kissed him and held him tighter, crying harder as she knew the end was coming. Gyatso sat there and held her shoulders and she creid.

"My beautiful and perfect...Aang…I love you." She said softly and her eyes closed and she slumped against the tree. Aang started to cry as soon as his mother stopped playing and Gyatso held the small child in his arms as he saw his grand niece's lifeless body lay there. The others came forward and began preparing. The next morning, as the dawn rose, the fires burned and freed her body of her sorrow and her sprit flew. The sun rose and the young woman's ashes flew with the wind as her son moved his small hand in the air.

"_My son…" _Could be heard as the child held his hand to the air, feeling it swril around his small fingers and against his rosey cheeks.


	2. Ursa

Ursa's Story

I do not own Avatar!!

Zuko tossed and turned in his bed of red silks, his body covered in sweat. His dreams were bringing him to think of the woman who he loved with only a child's pure love. His mother was the only woman who loved him and he missed her greatly, only nights when he was alone could he dream of her. The way she smiled at him and made him feel safe where his sister scared him and his father terrified him to death! But only his mother gave him the love he needed to stay pure of heart.

Fire Palace, ten years earlier.

Ursa looked down at her sleeping son, she loved him with all her heart. However…she could not be with him anymore. If she wanted her son to live, she knew she must sacrifice herself in order to save him. She knew the moment she heard her daughter taunt her son, that their lives will forever be changed. She could not let her child be hurt, no matter what. She was a mother and a mother's job was to protect her young.

She wrapped her necklace in a small red cloth with two fish in blue circling it. She then went to her small chest and opened it. She set in a letter she wrote for her son and daughter, each a separate one. Then she placed her necklace in it and locked the chest. She went to her trusted guard, Zhu Ho and gave him a weak smile.

"Place this in a place where no one but you or Lord Iroh will find this. It is important and I wish for my son and daughter to open this on a day when one of water, earth and air can be present and at peace." She said.

"My lady, please do not think that way…" the man said, worried for the woman who showed kindness to any and a smile for all.

"Please, humor me." She said with a small smile and the man nodded and went on his way. The Fire Lady went to her children rooms; she kissed each on the forehead and talked to each before going to her brother-in-law's chambers. Iroh opened the door, still in his grief.

"My lord, please give this to Zuko when he is of age and rank." She said quickly kissing his head and passed the key into his hands. Iroh tired to stop her but she was quickly gone, a sad smile on her lips.

Ursa went to her father-in-law's chambers and saw him lying in his bed. She felt her heart breaking as she went to him and saw his sleeping form. She took the dagger Zuko had been given and took it to his lord's wrists. She moved his sleeve lightly, knowing that he was asleep from the drought. She moved the dagger to his wrist, thinking of what would happen to her son if she did not do this. She moved the sharp blade to his vein and slipped it deep. The blood started to pour quickly and Ursa had the bottle ready to collect. She stood there, trying not to cry and tired to push the thoughts away, the thoughts of her emanate death. She prayed to Lord Agni that her children be safe and sound and was glad once the blood had stopped. She put a cork to it and quickly cleaned it and pulled his sleeve back down. Putting the hand down she walked away from the dying Fire Lord.

She walked away from the palace after saying good bye to her son once more. She rode away on a Komodo Rhino, thinking of her son and holding the blood of a dying Lord. She thought back onto the day she had her son, he was so small and pink in her hands. She remembered how happy her lord was as well as the Fire Lord. The whole nation was happy, two princes to carry on the line. But lately she felt that her son would not be as happy as she wished for him. Nor as safe and sound. She headed to the fire temple and went up to the priests. There she gave them the blood and she knew that her fate would soon be sealed.

"You have secured the line of Succession now my Lady, do not fear, we shall make sure your children will live." The men said as she looked out at the sun rise.

"What of my friend, Nutara?" she asked, remember her child hood friend.

"She will be safe."

"Her two children, Katara and Sokka?"

"Safe as well."

Ursa stared in the distance as the sun began to climb into the sky.

"I am ready." She said and closed her eyes, getting on her knees and bowing in front of Roku. The statue looked down at her, as if saying, you are forgiven. She started to pray as she heard the metal slide smoothly out of its sheath.

'Please Great Lord Agni, Please Avatar Roku…let my children be clean of my sin and let them be at peace.' She thought as the blade slide into her heart. Her breath stopped as a mental image of her children came into her mind. She knew the tears fell as she closed her eyes one last time.

'My son….' Ursa's body fell to the floor and her blood bled out, staining her robe a darker red. Her body was quickly burned and ashes were put in a jar, her picture, name, dates, and rank were labeled there and hidden behind the statue of Lady Kani, the consort of Lord Agni.


End file.
